The present invention relates generally to cutting tools.
U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S.2009/0047078, which is incorporated by reference, shows a cutting insert having a grooved surface defining plural support surfaces. The support surfaces are flat and meet at a sharp wedge base to form a wedge angle.
DE 103 08 037 A1, on which the preamble of claim 1 is based, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,145,294 A 6,234,724 B1, 1,838,520 A and 6,152,658 A, all disclose tools that facilitate use of a plurality of different types of insert designs.
It is desirable to provide a cutting tool that facilitates use of a plurality of different types of insert designs. The term “toolholder” is defined for purposes of the present invention as broadly including toolholders with integral cutting insert pockets and toolholders in the form of cassettes that are adapted to be attached to a tool body, i.e., the cassette is a form of toolholder.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a cutting tool comprises a a toolholder for holding a plurality of types of removable cutting inserts, the toolholder comprising a toolholder body comprising an insert-receiving recess, the recess comprising an insert abutment surface, for abutting a corresponding insert supporting surface of an insert, the insert abutment surface, comprising a first portion, adapted to abut a first insert supporting surface of a first type of cutting insert and a second portion, adapted to abut a second insert supporting surface of a second type of cutting insert. The second portion comprises two substantially triangular parts separated by the first portion, and disposed at non-zero angles relative to the first portion. Either one of the first type of cutting insert or the second type of cutting insert is mounted in the at least one insert-receiving recess, wherein the tool comprises at least one of the first type of cutting insert, abutting against the first portion, and/or at least one of the second type of cutting insert abutting against the second portion.